


A Song In The Stars: ART POST

by timecatcher13



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timecatcher13/pseuds/timecatcher13
Summary: ART POST for strive2bhappy's A Song In The StarsJared Padalecki has dreamed of taking to the skies since he was five-years-old. When he becomes an adult and builds a spaceship of his own, he gets to do just that, looking for adventure -- little did he know the adventure waiting for him. Jensen Ackles is born part human, part Terryn and his life as an outcast is difficult -- music is his only real escape. When he's captured by the Dominion, an organization hell-bent on taking over every galaxy in every way they can, he's used as a lab experiment to see how his special, combined heritage can be advantageous for them. Fleeing Dominion control, he vows to himself, they will never find him again. A chance meeting between Jared and Jensen helps both of them get what they're looking for -- and the way things end up, it may have been more than just chance. From various planets throughout different galaxies, to nights under the stars in space, Jared and Jensen find in each other something worth fighting -- and possibly dying -- for.





	A Song In The Stars: ART POST

Welcome to the Art Post for A Song In The Stars, written for the SPN/J2 2017 Big Bang Challenge! This year was my very first time participating in the challenge, and I absolutely loved it! I met [](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **strive2bhappy**](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/)  who is AMAZING! She gave me all the encouragement I needed when I was an exhausted ball of stress. Please send her love and read the fic [on her LJ](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/32046.html) or [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224314). Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Also, apologies for the delay. Life happened and then I had to figure out how to post things...whew... Luckily, [](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **strive2bhappy**](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/) put together [an art post for me on her LJ](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/35303.html) until I could get my act together. She added her own reactions to the art there that make me smile like a goon!!! You can also view my art for the fic[ on my LJ](http://immortalfire13.livejournal.com/619.html).   
  
Now, onto the art!

~

I played around with the title image for a long time, fiddling with layer blending and such. There used to be a planet in the background but it got in the way and I put a piano in instead. Piano playing was so essential to the fic that it had to be included in the title image!  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/3202/3202_original.jpg)

These next three are the dividers for POV changes and scene changes. To make everything cohesive I decided to use the same background image that I layer blended into the title image.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/3469/3469_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/3604/3604_original.jpg)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/3968/3968_original.jpg)  
  
  
The following are images made to compliment specific scenes in the fic.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/4201/4201_original.jpg)  
  
Just a bit of space-basketball, no biggy :)  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/1745/1745_original.jpg)  
  
A representation of Jensen's turbulant past via use of music notes.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/2964/2964_original.jpg)  
  
Jensen's reaction was described so perfectly at this scene that I started crying. Making art for that part was a given, hands down.  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/2542/2542_original.jpg)  
  
KITTY!!!! :D  
  
  
  
A few last things for those who are curious. This is the background image that I made to use in all the art...  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/2016/2016_original.jpg)  
  
...and this is the background for the title image without the text...  
  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/immortalfire13/66920790/2096/2096_original.jpg)  
  
  
That's all, folks! 

 


End file.
